


L'ombre de ta présence

by BleuElectrique



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Français | French, M/M, Metaphors, Original work - Freeform, Stargazing, Talk about death, death mention, fluffy couple, tw death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuElectrique/pseuds/BleuElectrique
Summary: Peter a dit : « Mourir doit sacrément être une belle aventure »[Original work]





	L'ombre de ta présence

 

L’herbe fraîche dans son dos était la bienvenue en comparaison à la moiteur étouffante de la nuit. Un mois de Mars particulièrement chaud pour un début de printemps. Les cigales étaient déjà en pleine démonstration de leurs divers talents. Leur présence se faisant entendre à travers le champ. Le glas de l’équinoxe. Elles faisaient danser les quelques lucioles qui avaient osé s’aventurer, flânant entre les branches des arbres. Bénissant les fleurs et leurs futures progénitures. Des fées de la nuit. Depuis l’espace, on aurait pu s’y méprendre et y observer le reflet terrestre des constellations sur Terre.

 

 ―  **Tu crois qu’il y a quoi après la mort ?**

 ―  **Autre que des larmes, d’affreux bouquets de fleurs et des hypocrites ?**

 ―  **Je suis sérieux** , souffla-t-il irrité.

 ― **Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas encore mort. Mais chacun y voit ce qu’il veut. C’est son incertitude qui en fait sa beauté. L’inconnu a toujours effrayé l’Homme, mais ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il n’en est pas fasciné. Prenons les océans ou l’espace par exemple, on en connaît qu’une infime partie et pourtant on essaie d’en apprendre plus tous les jours. C’est pareil pour la Mort. Si tu sais où tu vas, tu as moins peur de te perdre en cherchant. L’inconnu c’est effrayant. Il faut savoir lâcher prise et se dire que tu ne contrôle(ra)s plus rien. L’ultime révérence de ton spectacle personnel.**

 ― **Je sais ça, mais toi tu en penses quoi ? Un paradis ? Des nuages et des petits anges nus dansant avec des harpes ? Des étoiles ?**

 ― **Tu veux que je te réponde un mensonge qui te fera plaisir ou une vérité pour laquelle tu m’en voudras par la suite ?**

 ― **À ton avis crétin ?** Il reçut un coup de coude ce qui le fit rigoler.

 ― **Je pense qu’il n’y a rien. Réellement. Pour moi, c’est comme une télé que l’on éteindrait. Il n’y a pas de redémarrage possible. Les données sont perdues à jamais. Je ne crois pas à la vie après la mort ou ce genre de trucs. La Mort est l’ombre de la Vie, il n’y a pas de joker ou de combinaison magique pour y échapper. Les gens trouvent des signes n’importe où, ça leur permet de se maintenir à flot. De ne pas sombrer dans la douleur. Alors c’est pour ça qu’ils fantasment une vie magique après la mort. Ils espèrent que l’être perdu sera dans un “ monde meilleur “ pour se donner bonne conscience pour continuer à avancer. L’espoir fait et fera toujours vivre les êtres humains. Sans lui, nous ne sommes rien quasiment. Nous interprétons les choses dans notre meilleur intérêt…**

― **… Alors non, je ne crois pas aux petits anges dodus et nus qui vagabondent de nuages en nuages avec une harpe à la main. Les fantômes sont également exclus tout comme la réincarnation. Ainsi que tout lieu où tu serais classé selon tes actions, qu’elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Pour moi, la mort est un livre qui se termine. Une porte qui se ferme à jamais et dont on jette la clé à tout jamais.**

 ― **Wow. J’espère que je te manquerai un minimum quand je mourrai** , rigola le second.

 ― **Evidemment, tu me manqueras tellement que je verserai au moins deux larmes pour toi.**

 ― **Quelle générosité, wow… je suis touché !**

 ― **C’est mon deuxième prénom, que veux-tu ?**

 ― **Je mettrai ma main à couper que le troisième est modestie ?** se moqua le plus jeune.

 ― **Tais-toi idiot !** Il lui pinça la cuisse avant de l’embrasser.

 Les deux se chamaillèrent. Leurs rires résonnèrent bruyamment.

 ― **Ne verrouille pas la porte quand je partirai. « Jamais c’est terriblement long ». Où que je sois, je ne t’en voudrai pas d’avoir jeté quelques coups d’oeil de temps à autres. Les étoiles meurent mais pourtant on continue de les apercevoir.**

 

 Il tendit la main pour attraper l’étoile filante mais malheureusement il ne put que la frôler.

 Ses doigts se refermèrent sur cette clé qu’il n’avait jamais lâchée.

 

― « **Deuxième étoile à droite et tout droit jusqu’au matin** » **, c’est ce que tu me disais hum ?** murmura-t-il à lui-même. **J’espère que la route et la serrure n’ont pas changées depuis le temps et que tu m’attends toujours comme promis.**

Le ciel pleura une seconde étoile filante lorsqu’il ferma les yeux.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Les citations proviennent du film Peter Pan de 2003)
> 
> J'attends vos retours ! :D xoxo


End file.
